mega_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Metro Man
Metro Man is Megamind's initial arch-nemesis of good (later to be 'replaced' by Tighten). He is another refugee from the Glaupunk Quadrant. He arrived in a pristine, gold, egg-shaped shuttle-pod as opposed to Megamind's ratty, thrown-together, ball-shaped one, where he 'landed' (after knocking Megamind's pod off-course) under the Christmas tree of Lord and Lady Scott's home. 　 History Early Life Metro Man's origins are similar to Megamind's, his home planet was destroyed by a black hole and his parents sent him off into space in a golden escape pod to save him, during his trip he crashes against baby Megamind's escape pod until his own pod gracefully landed in a wealthy family home, right under a Christmas tree. As Metro Man (his alias was never given in the movie) was growing up, he was gifted with everything he could ever want. He attended the same school as Megamind was 'permitted' to attend where he "amassed a gigantic army of soft-headed groupies" (earned his first fans, including the teacher) by using his abilities to win their favor, often at the expense of Megamind. After Metro Man 'forced' Megamind to take up villainy, and blowing a raspberry at the blue youth as he was carted off in the prison bus, he took the schoolhouse away to another (at the time undisclosed) location. Years passed and Metro Man became a sensation among Metro City, earning a museum of all the times he and Megamind had battled throughout the years, complete with a giant spinning likeness of himself holding a giant gold sphere. Retirement In his final battle against Megamind (which was, in truth, a trap for Metro Man), he faked his own death in order to escape the superhero life. This, inadverantly, forced Megamind (after lots of "running rampant through the streets") to create "Titan" (who later renames himself "Tighten") to replace him. After his alleged death he retreated to his personal sanctuary, located beneath the relocated schoolhouse from his youth. Where he took up the name "Music Man" instead, purely so he could keep the logo and initials. (much to the confusion/chargin of Megamind and Roxanne). He gives Megamind the advice that when evil appears, good will rise up to stop it, telling Megamind that in order to defeat Titan, he will have to become the hero himself. Music Man (disguised) silently congratulates him at the inauguration of the Megamind Museum. Megamind: The Button of Doom Music Man is not seen but is mentioned twice and heard singing when Minion turns on a radio. Appearance Metro Man is tall, muscular, has black hair with grey sideburns and light blue eyes. His superhero costume is white and beige with a big "M" on the chest. After his retirement he grew a beard and didn't seem to pay much attention to his appearance either, although it is most likely intentional so people won't recognize him. As a baby he had dark brown hair, which turned dark as he grew older, he was also considerably bulky and bigger than Baby Megamind, implying that Metro Man is at least a few months older than him. 　 Personality Metro Man is boastful, self-centered and a suck-up. From a very young age, Metro Man had an arrogant attitude as shown when he blows a raspberry at the infant Megamind when they both arrive to Earth and later when Lady Scott is tickling him he smacks her hand away and shakes his finger at her in a flirty way. As a child, he showed signs of being the typical "spoiled rich kid" and never missed an opportunity to show off his powers in order to soak up attention from his teacher and classmates, during the time that Metro Man and Megamind went to school together Metro Man (then known as "Metro Boy") made sure everyone saw him as the "bad boy" after Megamind failed to make pop corn with his invention and accidentaly sent it on fire, possibly so that he couldn't steal his spotlight. He blatantly bullied him and even got his classmates to bully him until Megamind was expelled from the school for setting off a smoke bomb. During his time as Metro City's hero, Metro Man did about everything to get attention from posing for photos holding his then nemesis by the collar and/or holding Roxanne after his many victories against Megamind to carelessly huggle babies around before tossing them back to their parents. Relationships Biological Parents Metro Man's birth parents loved their son very much and did everything they could to save him from their planet's destruction. They sent him off in a escape pod with some food and sent him off to Earth. 　 Lord and Lady Scott They are Metro Man's adoptive parents. Little is known about them since they were only seen at the beggining of the movie. His adoptive mother, Lady Scott found him under the Christmas tree and, thinking he was a present from her husband for her, adopted him and wasn't bothered when her new baby started flying around the house (with her holding onto him) while his new father, Lord Scott didn't pay much attention to them. 　 Roxanne Ritchi When Metro Man was still a superhero and protector of the Metro City Roxanne, like everyone in the city (except Megamind) respected and admired him. He rescued her everytime Megamind kidnapped her and was rumored to be Metro Man's girlfriend (which would be the reason of why Megamind always kidnapped her). Roxanne was very sad by Metro Man's apparent death. When Megamind and Roxanne find Metro Man alive in his and Megamind's old school (which turns out to be Metro Man's secret hideout) and after Metro Man admits he faked his death to retire from being a hero and become a singer, Roxanne was furious with him for abandoning the city and leaving them at Megamind's mercy and proceeded to break anything she had near in Metro Man's head (even though it didn't cause him any harm). When they fail to convince Music Man to fight Tighten, Roxanne tries to encourage Megamind to fight, stating that they don't need him. It is unknown if Roxanne is still fond of Metro Man. 　 Megamind The relationship between Metro Man and Megamind is the classic superhero/super-villain dichotomy. Megamind believes that there is a mutual respect, a sportsmanship to their battles, and that good and evil are integral to each other. Megamind regards Metro Man as the ultimate adversary, despite that fact that he loses to him every time. Metro Man is probably one of the most important figures in Megamind’s entire life. Megamind dedicates his life to defeating Metro Man, because even when they were in grade school together, Metroman had a privileged life and Megamind had to fight tooth and nail for everything he ever got. In a way, the entire ordeal was a way to get Metro Man to notice him too. Even on opposite sides of the spectrum, Megamind and Metro Man bicker in a friendly way while they are fighting one another. Neither one really hurts the other until Metro Man ‘dies’ at the abandoned observatory. Megamind is in disbelief at first when he sees Metro Man’s skeleton, but he recovers surprisingly quickly and celebrates Metro Man’s defeat. Not long after, Megamind becomes consumed with depression because now that he finally destroyed his nemesis he feels he no longer has a purpose and he goes to the Metro Man museum to destroy the memory of Metro Man in an attempt to move on. Later, after creating Titan and then Titan going berserk, Megamind finds out that Metro Man had faked his own death in order to become Music Man. Megamind claims that he has talent after he sings (horribly) to them, although he may have said that to get Music Man to help. Metro Man explains that it’s his calling and hints to Megamind that Megamind should listen to his own calling of being a hero, but Megamind doesn’t take the hint until he sees Roxanne in danger. Later, Metro Man assists to the inauguration of the Megamind Museum where is seen in the crowd (disguised), silently congratulating his former nemesis. Metro Man's Image Gallery Trivia *According to the original Master Mind script, Metro Man's civilian name is Wayne Scott although it is unknown whatever or not it was changed. *Metro Man’s biceps are 25” in diameter http://www.kidshype.com.au/megamind-fun-facts Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens